Talk:Kidnapped
Missable? Should there be mention on this page that this mission can be missed? There are a lot of threads on many boards about people not accessing this quest. Theory is that if you wait untill after you confront the antagonist of this mission (Nigel Ferret) this mission disappears and the "Cesspool" area cannot be accessed. Basically making it impossible for the player to collect all the books/gnomes/keys without joining a friends game. 21:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) You lose access to the quest the moment you are crowned King or Queen, but you should still be able to access the Cesspools through one of the houses in Bowerstone Industrial - I'm just not sure which off the top of my head.Fudzie 09:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Possible Marriage of Elise/Elliot So i convince her to dump Lazlo and i left and came back and she's not there... do i need to do another quest and wait, search for her around Industrial or do i do a quest to meet her after i become king (i heard the quest name was Lost Romance)Tbone11 05:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) OK it looks like you just need to confess your love for her and then complete the reaver's mansion quest with Page and then you can meet her in front of the orphanageTbone11 16:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :But don't leave it too long. I went back after becoming King cause I wanted the Castle as my marital home but she never showed up.--Alpha Lycos 22:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia 1.You cannot collect the book for the Academy as a guest in anothers game so you must buy the house or wait for someone to enter or leave to gain access. 2.The house is the Woodle-Fuddlebuck-Glimborg Mansion. 3.The guy who answers the door is named Kevin.Garry Damrau 08:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) No Comment? What happens then if you say "no comment"? Is it still possible to marry her? No, You can never marry her then. If you press and hold Y to say no comment Elise will not leave Laszlo and the A Lost Romance quest will never appear. House access I think its bulls**t that once you become ruler you can't gain access to the house. It seems so counterproductive for a game to make something like this where you can’t get all the items or achievements. I say poor poor planning on the game makers part. Also it just pisses people off. :I'm not sure it was confirmed for definite that this is the case; it requires investigating further. (Nowhere on either this article or the Cesspools article does it say that you can't get into the house after becoming ruler if you have not completed the quest.) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :I have had two friends who were unable to enter this property after they were King/Queen. The door is locked and can not be broken into and the property is not for sale. The Silver Key and the Gnome can be acquired in anothers world in co-op mode but the book can not. If you buy the building soon after completing Kidnapped then you can alway re-enter it but you usually must visit and use the sign/deed to repair it. You can not get to this section of the cesspool from anywhere else. P.S. In order for henchmen to shoot gnomes in your world you must have Gnomes are Evil! as an active quest.Garry Damrau(talk) 01:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC)